food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Macaron
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Crepe |pairs2 = |paired1 = Canele |paired2 = |fa1 = Rocketero |fa2 = Bulimia |recipe = Fruit Salad |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 马卡龙 |personality = Lively |height = 156cm / 5ft.1in. (CN: 143cm) |likes1 = Crepe |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kirsten Day |cvjp = Ise Mariya |cvcn = Cu Cu (醋醋) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I, Macaron, like all things sweet and cute! |bio=An optimistic and bubbly young girl, she can often be seen wearing colorful costumes and smiling at everything. She enjoys being around her Master Attendant. |food introduction=During the French Revolution, it was just a single slice of unsweetened almond cake sold by nuns. Eventually, macarons came in all colors and tastes to fit the pallets of everyone. |power = 1016 |atk = 35 |def = 11 |hp = 233 |crit = 694 |critdmg = 973 |atkspd = 522 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship |events = |normaltitle = Color Bomb |normal = Macaron hurls macaron bombs from the sky, dealing 66% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to three random enemies plus 15 extra damage. |energytitle = Rainbow Rays |energy = Macaron conjures up a multicolored light beam, hurling down giant macarons from the sky, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to a random enemy target plus 335 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Rainbow Rays |link = Macaron conjures up a multicolored light beam, hurling down giant macarons from the sky, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to a random enemy target plus 436 extra damage. |pair = Crepe |title1 = Appearance Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Appearance of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Whittle Away the Time |skill2 = Reduces the time to re-challenge Judge Voyage by 150 seconds. (+50 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = Oh hey~ You're the one who has summoned me~ I'm so happy~ will you treat me kindly?~ |login = Master Attendant~ I've been waiting for you for so long~ |arena = Woah, amazing! Did Master Attendant come here especially for me? |skill = I'm more than just cute! |ascend = It's me, Macaron! I'm so happy, happy, happy~ |fatigue = Master Attendant... I'm a little tired... |recovering = Oh~ I smell something really sweet! |attack = Master Attendant, are you going to take me with you? I feel so happy! |ko = Ma...Ca...Ron... |notice = Ding ding ding! ~ Food's ready! |idle1 = Master Attendant~ Don't ignore me, okay?~ |idle2 = I'm so lonely... |interaction1 = Aah~ Master Attendant, I know that today at afternoon tea you ate CAKE!!! Why didn't you eat MACARONS???!!! |interaction2 = Master Attendant, Master Attendant~!Come and play with me today, okay?~ |interaction3 = Eh? You're asking me what I like? I like everything that is cute and sweet! |pledge = Now, I am truly happy. From now on, I can always stay by your side. |intimacy1 = So strange, you are clearly in front of me, but I still really miss you. |intimacy2 = My face is hot, and my heart is beating so quickly... what is happening to me? Do I have a fever? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant~ Now let's go on a date, okay? |skin = Witch of Hearts |skin quote = Hey! Hey! Lately, Macaron's learned to do magic! It's real magic! But before I show you, you need to praise Macaron's cute outfit, okay? |skin acquire = Skin Shop }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills